The Haunting of the Comfy Cubby
by Moonlitlapis
Summary: The Comfy Cubby seemed to be a cute family owned restaurant, never short on customers. When not one, but two tragedies happened within the same week it became anything but cute. Now Sims were afraid to enter after dark, and some severs and hosts refused to work the nightshift. Would the truth ever be discovered on what happened that tragic week?


_A/N:This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it and please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! I already have another chapter written!_

* * *

Captain Flaccid decided to open the Comfy Cubby on his day off. The Comfy Cubby was a cute little restaurant owned by his family. Usually on the weekends everyone came in and helped out. Customer service was the main priority of their restaurant and the Potter family loved to make their guests feel welcomed and at home. He thought it would be just an easy Tuesday, and decided to work alone while everyone was at school or work.

When he opened everything was running smoothly. Customers were pouring in, the hostess was very attentive in seating everyone. Captain Flaccid was busy greeting all the guests. The servers got to the tables quickly and delivered their orders right away. No one was dropping food, so Captain Flaccid didn't have to comp as many tables. One would think it was the perfect day, and it almost was.

Midway through the day, customers suddenly started running to the bathroom. Captain Flaccid rushed in to see what was all the commotion about and realized an elderly sim was passing away. Old age had finally come for Randolph Fartsparkles but at least he got to eat a delicious meal first. After the grim reaper left, Captain Flaccid decided it would be best to close the restaurant for the day out of respect. The customers could mourn their loss and the staff could take time to grieve properly; to come back to work the next day with a fresh start and happier moods.

The next day was Lilly Luna's day off, and not thinking the unfortunate event would happen again, she, too, opened the restaurant alone. While everyone was working or at school she greeted the customers. Once again everything was running smoothly.

Bill Bean, a food critic for the Sim City Times walked in to see what all the fuss was about. Lilly paid extra close attention to Bill since the last time a food critic walked in things didn't go so well. A new server dropped his food, making his wait time even longer. The restaurant was so busy it even took awhile longer till he was sat. Luckily, he enjoyed his meal and gave the restaurant a five star rating. This time around Lilly put Bill with the finest server and talked to him while he waited to be seated. When the food came out no one dropped any plates! It felt to Lilly Luna like almost nothing could go wrong. Bill Bean loved his food so much he too gave the Comfy Cubby another five star rating.

 _How can it get any better than this!_ Lilly thought cheerfully to herself. Thinking the rest of the day would be even better than it already was, Lilly kept the restaurant open; even Sansa, Arya, and Captain Flaccid came to help out when they were done with their day. Captain Flaccid helped greet customers and prioritize food, the girls worked on their studies. It was a busy night, the Comfy Cubby already made $755 in profit so far and they weren't even half way done to closing the restaurant for the night.

Suddenly, Carol jumped up from her chair and dropped to the floor. Old age took another sim once again. Everyone rushed to the scene, mourning the sweet Carol whom they all cherished and loved. Sansa and Arya went home shortly after, too depressed to work. Captain Flaccid could not believe his eyes, or the fact that this had happened again.

Carol and Randolph's tombstones rest in the back of the Comfy Cubby. Most say the two departed sims died from old age, but rumors slowly spread that the cooks could have been behind it. Who knew what really went on in the Comfy Cubby on those tragic days. Most would like to believe the cooks weren't behind such a terrible crime, but who knows?

The truth was never discovered. Till this day, if one ever dares to enter the Comfy Cubby after dark, it's said you can still see the ghosts of Randolph Fartsparkles and Carol wandering around aimlessly in the restaurant, their souls seeking peace.


End file.
